Wizardingmail: The Sequel
by xChloex
Summary: The wizarding world has email! Harry decides to propose to Draco but disaster and chaos follow as not everything goes to plan. Fun story told through emails. HD slash! New emails! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Wizardingmail: The Sequel_**

**_Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for 4 years and Harry decides to propose to Draco but not everything quite goes as planned. Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Remus/Sirius and (new pairing!) Percy/Oliver_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, these e-mails are FAKE, and are made up to tell a story._**

**_Chapter 1_**

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**England 350: Portugal 100**

_England beat Portugal in a spectacular win in yesterdays Quidditch World Cup match, the star of the match, the legendary Harry Potter, caught the snitch right in front of the opposite seekers face after doing a very crafty wronski fient. Paul Poiret has an exclusive interview with the hot shot player himself, turn to page 5._

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I miss you

Harry,

When are you coming home? I know you said that the quidditch tour could take up to 4 months and it's only been 2 ½ but I miss you…a lot /wink/. Satan 1 and 2 have been around, I don't like them being here when your not, they get this little glint in their eyes and I know they're up to something, they scare me. I feel like an animal in a zoo, I'm too pretty to be an animal in a zoo. Then there's Granger, popping in, nattering on with herself, the woman's mad, then again she married Weasel. Gryffindors are such freaks. Come home soon.

Love your little Drakeykins x

P.S. The new Harry/Draco catalogue came in, there are loads of new products, I'm thinking of buying the towels, what do you think?

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From:** Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: I miss you

Drakeykins,

Don't call Fred and George, Satan 1 and 2, it encourages them and Hermione's only trying to be nice. But I won't be home for at least another month, we're doing too well in the league, we have a great shot a winning it, if we go all the way, it might be two months before I come home. I'm missing you too. Also, I think the towels would look great with our Harry/Draco hair products.

Love Harry x

-&-

**To: **Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail)** From: **Blaise Zabini LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardigmail)** Subject: **Lunch

Hey,

I was wondering if you might want to go out to lunch on Friday maybe. We don't see each other that often since we broke up and it might be cool to catch up and stuff. If Friday isn't convenient then I'm free all the time, not because I have no life or anything because I do, I'm out all the time…just get back to me.

Blaise

-&-

**To: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardigmail)** From: **Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: Lunch

I'd love to! I mean…sure, sounds cool. Friday is good. How about we meet the riverside café at 1pm?

Ginny

P.S. I don't have a boyfriend

-&-

**To: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail)** From:** Oliver Wood (SaveABroomRideMe.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **This morning

Perce,

Are you okay? You didn't say bye this morning like you usually do, I was just wondering if something was wrong or if I'd done something to upset you. Get back to me when you have the time, I'm not doing anything tonight if you want to come round.

Oli

-&-

**To: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail) **From: **Penelope Clearwater (RavenclawBeauty.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Last Night

Percy,

Where were you last night? I didn't hear you come in, I know you said you'd be working late but I stayed up until about 1am waiting for you, surely they're not allowed to make you work that late. I know you're busy so ring me when you've got a bit of spare time.

Love Pen x

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Nagging wives

Ferret,

Hermione's been nagging me that I should ask you to do something, get to know you, get along with you, for Harry's sake, so I was wondering whether you wanted to go play a game of quidditch or something.

Weasley

P.S. This does not mean I like you…because I don't.

-&-

**To: **Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **-none-

No

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Draco

'Mione,

Help me! I don't know what to do. I love Draco and I want him to know that I do because I know it must be hard for him with me away, but I can't think how. I want someway to tell him when I get back that I've been thinking about him...us. Any ideas?

Harry

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **You and Malfoy

Harry,

He's your boyfriend; I don't know him that well. Get him a present, or cook him a romantic meal, the usual stuff. Draco knows you love him, he doesn't need some massive romantic gesture. I mean, what were you going to do, propose to him or something? Lol, you and Malfoy getting married that would be a sight.

Hermione

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **That's it!

Hermione,

You're a genius! I'm going to ask Draco to marry me.

-&-

Let the chaos commence…

* * *

**Okay, the first chapter of the sequel. It's more of a setting the scene chapter but it will get better. Should I continue? Please Review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thanks so much for all your reviews!! Sorry for the long time updating, I'll update sooner next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, these e-mails are FAKE, and are made up to tell a story.**

**Chapter 2**

**England Wins World Cup!**

_The quidditch world cup was won by England yesterday in the final of the cup. The England's captain, Harry Potter, was knocked off his broom thirty five minutes into the game, fans around the country thought all hope was lost. Luckily, the-boy-who-lived was back in the pitch in a few minutes. He made a miraculous dive as he headed for the snitch. The match ended 340 – 190 to England. However, the most interesting news is not of the match but the celebrations after, the hero of the match and wizarding world was seen cuddling up to one of England's finest players, Marcus Jones. (Full story inside!)_

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I'm coming home!

Draco,

I'm coming home tomorrow! I can't wait to see you, I've missed you so much. Were you at the match yesterday? I didn't see you, I thought you would have come to the after party. Don't worry; I'm okay after the fall. Marcus was furious at the beater, I had to threaten to throw him off the team if he didn't calm down. I'm going to be a little late tomorrow getting home, I'm going shopping with Hermione. I love you.

Love Harry x

P.S. Have you ever heard of WizardAssasinsUK? I got their newsletter delivered to me. Somebody would have to be extremely twisted to use their services, what kind of person would sign up to such a thing?

-&-

**To: **Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Wizardingmail) **From: **Colin Creevey (Harry&Draco4eva.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **More products!

Fred and George,

I just had the greatest idea for some new Harry/Draco products, I don't know why we never thought of them first. Harry and Draco sex toys! I think I may be onto something big. What do you think?

Colin

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Tomorrow

Hermione,

Are you still helping me choose the ring tomorrow? I can't wait. It has to be perfect, I can't muck this up. This is one thing I have to do right, nothing can wrong. I'm thinking of going for silver, what do you think? I already have an idea for how I'm going to propose, it's a bit clichéd but he'll find that adorable…I hope. I'll ask you tomorrow.

Harry

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Ring shopping

Harry,

Hermione can't go tomorrow, she's got some emergency work thing, so I'm going instead! It'll be like when we were in Hogwarts, except instead of Operation: Get Harry Laid, it's going to be…/drum roll/…Operation: Get Harry Laid: The Sequel! I should so do this as a job, _Ron Weasley: Profession Layer _it has a certain ring to it. See you tomorrow!

Ron

-&-

**To: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail) **From: **Oliver Weasley (SaveABroomRideMe.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Us

Percy,

I can't do this anymore. I haven't heard from you in over a week. I know you have Penelope to think about, I get that, and I know that means we have to keep it really discreet but I'm not a slut you can throw away anytime you want. I want a real relationship. I'm sorry Perce, it's over.

Oliver

-&-

**To: **Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Wizardingmail) **From: **Penelope Clearwater (RavenclawBeauty.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Percy

Fred and George,

Do you know what's wrong with your brother? He came home today looking really depressed. He wouldn't talk to me; he just came in, walked up the stairs and locked himself in the bedroom. I can't break through the charm he placed on the door. All evening I've heard my 'Tearjerker' album blearing from the CD player, I've never heard someone belt out 'All by Myself' quite like Percy did. Oh my god…is that Take That he's singing along to now? He's playing the Ultimate Boyband Album, I didn't even know he owned that album. Please come round and see what's wrong with him, you might be able to cheer him up.

Penny

-&-

**To: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Harry

Blaise,

I think Harry's cheating on me. I know it sounds ridiculous, I mean who would want to cheat on _me. _I read the article in the Daily Prophet about him and Marcus Jones and at first I thought it was just that making crap up like they usually did, but in his e-mail he was going on about this Marcus guy and how he's been really furious that Harry had been knocked off his broom, did he not see me hyperventilating in the stands?! Then he said that today when he was coming home he was going to be late because he was going shopping with Hermione but I bumped into her on my way home and she said she'd been at work all day, so where was he?! I don't know if I can face him coming home tonight knowing that he's been with another man. I'm feeling emotions Blaise, emotions! That isn't healthy. I might get wrinkles!

Draco

* * *

**The idea for the ultimate boyband album popped up when an advert came on for it and I just had this image of Percy crying whilst singing along to it so I had to put it in. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail) **From: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Wrinkles and Emotions

Draco,

Calm down, you're being ridiculous. Harry would never do that to you, he loves you, and I mean he's crazily in love with you; no quidditch chaser could ever change that. How many guys could put up with your 2 hour beauty regime that you do every morning, instead of annoying him, he finds it cute! Cute! Listen I'll talk to Ginny, I know you don't like her, being a Weasley and Harry's ex-girlfriend but she might know something. I'll speak to you later.

Blaise

P.S. You're going to get wrinkles anyway, they come with age.

-&-

**To: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **My beautiful face!

What?! I'm going to get wrinkles? My poor, beautiful face. Note to self: Get Olay anti-wrinkle cream; it works wonders for Jane Fonda! (a/n: Unless you've seen the advert, you won't get this.)

Draco

-&-

**To: **Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail) **From: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Harry and Draco

Hey Gin,

I've just had an e-mail off Draco, he's panicking, and he thinks Harry's having an affair with that Marcus guy off his team. I think it's stupid, but you wouldn't happen to know anything would you? Say, where Harry was yesterday afternoon when he was meant to be with Hermione but wasn't?

Thanks, Blaise

-&-

**To: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **RE: Harry and Draco

Blaise,

Of course Harry's not having an affair, he was out with Ron yesterday, he was meant to go with Hermione but she had to work. I'm not really meant to tell you, but I guess one more person knowing won't hurt, Harry's going to propose! He was ring shopping yesterday. You know, I wish someone would propose to me. Get down on one knee, and ask me to marry them…preferably an _ex-boyfriend_, an _ex-Slytherin, pureblood _maybe, sound like anyone? You know my ring size right?

Ginny x

-&-

Blaise read the message and muttered, "Yeah I know your ring size," as he closed the small ring box in his hands.

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Proposals

Hermione,

Draco was mad at me yesterday, I got home and he was already in bed. I went in and I could tell he wasn't really asleep but he was pretending to be, I guess he was just mad at me not being home straight away. I'm doing it tomorrow, I'm going to propose tomorrow! Guess how I'm going to do it….I'm putting the ring in a cake! He'll never suspect it. Wish me luck.

Love Harry x

-&-

**To: **Marcus Jones (Chaser001.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **MY Boyfriend

Jones,

Stay away from my boyfriend! I know something's been going on between you and Harry. Besides from practice and work related events I want you to leave him alone. I know guys like you, you think you can just swoop in and take someone else's boyfriend, but I won't let you take mine! If you look, speak or touch Harry in any way that is un-platonic, I will hex and curse you until you're begging that Voldermort torture you instead. Trust me, I know how. I'm not Lucius Malfoy's son for nothing.

Draco Malfoy

P.S. I read in Witch Weekly that you've got really smooth, wrinkle free skin, what do you use?

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Ring in the cake

Harry,

Do you really think that putting a ring in the cake is the best idea? So many things could go wrong, think of the safety precautions! Why can't you just do a simple dinner and then propose, why this big thing? Think about it Harry.

Hermione x

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Stop worrying.

Hermione,

Will you stop over calculating everything? I've got everything under control, stop worrying your self over it. I'm not stupid. Nothing is going to go wrong, _nothing._

Harry x

-&-

Idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Again, thanks for all your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, these e-mails are FAKE, and are made up to tell a story.**

**Chapter 4**

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Proposing

I haven't I heard from you, how did it go? Are you now my newly engaged to Draco Malfoy best-friend? Or did he say no? I mean not that I think he did, and if he did well then either he was scared or he doesn't know how lucky he is. Its okay Harry we'll get through this, so he said no and dumped you, there are plenty of more fish in the sea. Lots of ice-cream and sad films, you'll be over him in no time, I'll come around later, and Ron and I will get you through this.

Love you, even if Draco doesn't, Hermione x

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: Proposing

Jeez Hermione, can you get anymore pessimistic? Did you even contemplate the idea that he said yes? Well, not that I think you deserve to know after your previous e-mail, but it didn't go very well.

Harry x

P.S. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Sorry

Harry,

Sorry about that, I got a bit carried away there, but what do you mean it didn't go well? What happened?

Love Hermione x

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **-none-

He choked on the ring.

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **-none-

What?! He choked on the ring. I knew it was all going to end in tears, from the very start I knew this whole thing was doomed. I mean its just destiny really, not that I believe in that stuff, but it really is. So what did he say?

Hermione x

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Are you okay?

Draco,

I heard you got rushed to hospital last night, are you okay? I thought you were having dinner with Harry, was it his fault? Get back to me soon, I'm panicking.

Blaise

-&-

**To: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail)** From:** Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **It was traumatic

Blaise,

Luckily I'm fine, I bloody choked on something in Harry's dinner, if I didn't know he was such a noble Gryffindor I swear I'd say he was trying to kill me off so he could get with that Marcus Jones. It's a shame really, we were having a really nice dinner that night, and he even cooked me my favourite food. I came home to find him in his little apron; you know how sexy I find him in that. It wasn't until the dessert though, I was eating this gorgeous chocolate cake he'd made when all of a sudden I feel something metal and hard in my mouth, and I'm choking! He takes me to the local _muggle _hospital, I nearly died, I probably would have if I hadn't been too preoccupied with choking. I begged him to take me to St. Mungos but the prat said that he couldn't because we had already checked in. It was traumatic leaving my life in the hands of _muggles_, but I suppose they did manage to do an _adequate _job. Harry was being a bit twitchy all night though, I wonder what was up with that…omg…I can't believe I didn't realise it before, he was trying to break up with me! Wait, I'm being irrational again aren't I, Blaise tell me I'm being irrational!

Draco

-&-

**To: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail)** From:** Oliver Weasley (SaveABroomRideMe.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Exchanging stuff

Perce,

How are you? How's Penelope? I still have some of your stuff at my flat that you need to pick up, and I was wondering if I could have my quidditch t-shirt back please, I know you liked to wear it under your work clothes but now that we've…yeah I just would like it back. We should arrange to meet some time to exchange our stuff. I'm sorry about the way I ended things, it's just that I knew I'd never be able to say it to your face, some Gryffindor eh? Get back to me.

Oliver

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From:** Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Choking

Harry,

I heard the ferret choked on the wedding ring…cool. I wish I had been there. This will be a great story to tell at your wedding in my best man speech…I am best man right? I mean I'm your best-friend, I single handily organised Operation: Get Harry Laid, this should automatically get me the best man position.

Ron

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Remus Lupin (Addicted2Padfoot.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **The recipe

Harry,

I heard about last night, what went wrong? I don't understand how Draco could have choked; did you follow the recipe I gave you? I think you may have got a bit of Clingfilm stuck in the mixture. You should take some cooking lessons, we could go together! I'll look into it. I've got this new apron I've been meaning to show off.

Love Remus x

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Why aren't you replying?

Harry,

What did he say? You're making me nervous, reply back soon!

Hermione x

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **What he said.

Hermione,

He didn't say anything because I didn't ask him; I got the ring of the doctor and told Draco that I must have left some tin foil in the mixture. I didn't want to ask him like that, it just didn't seem right. I have to think of a new plan! Brainstorm Hermione, brainstorm!

Harry x

-&-

Well, we all knew he was going to fuck it up somehow.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. These e-mails and e-mail addresses are FAKE.**

**Chapter 5**

**To: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail)** From:** Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Ministry Event

Blaise,

I was wondering, I have a ministry event that I have to go to as part of my work, and I wanted to know if you would come with me. I have to bring someone, and I'm _not dating anyone _at the moment and I was thinking, 'who would I have fun with at the event?' and I thought 'I know Blaise!' So if you're not busy, it's on Saturday, do you fancy it?

Gin x

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Proposing to the Ferret

Harry,

How did it go with Ferret? 'Mione asked me to check since she has this big assignment on at work and won't have a chance. Did he say yes? Will we be going to an engagement party soon? To e-mail back soon!

Ron

-&-

**To: **Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **RE: Proposing to the ferret

Ron,

I messed it up again, I didn't mean to! Things just happened…I apparated us to the beach, that perfect spot that 'Mione found, and we were walking along the sand, it was all romantic and I was in the middle of reciting the poem when I walked into a bloody lamppost. I mean, who puts a lamppost on a beach?! Draco was too busy panicking, and the mood was ruined. I really should have been watching where I was going. I'm useless.

Harry

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **You did what!

I spent 3 days looking for the perfect spot, 10 hours researching to find a romantic poem that fitted the two of you and you walk into a fucking lamppost?! What is wrong with you? Are you completely incompetent that you can't talk and watch where you're going at the same time? Don't think I'm helping you again Harry James Potter, you're on your own now.

Hermione

P.S. Don't tell Ron I know yet, I found out by reading his e-mails, I tend to do this often. It's his own fault; he shouldn't have such an easy password.

-&-

**To: **Oliver Weasley (SaveABroomRideMe.Wizardingmail)** From: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Meeting up

Oli,

I enjoyed lunch the other day, I had fun. I miss you, I know you probably don't want to hear it, and I understand that but…what do you want? I'm stuck, my family don't even know that I'm gay, I'm so scared to how they'll react, and Penelope, she doesn't deserve to be hurt. I love you, you know I do, please can't thinks just go back to how they were? At least just talk to me, please.

Perce x

P.S. Don't think you're getting your 'Boyzone' t-shirt back, I've shrunk it anyway so it won't fit you anymore.

-&-

Draco was pacing, something was up with Harry, he'd been acting weird the past couple of weeks. He knew that Harry was planning on telling him something last night but the lamppost got in the way. If it was anyone else but Harry, he would have been convinced that he was trying to propose. _Maybe he is…_

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Dinner

Hey sweetie,

How's your head? Is it still sore? Personally I can't believe you didn't see that lamppost, it was right in front of you. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, so if there was anything you wanted to _ask me _then you could, and there are no lampposts in the restaurant so we won't have a problem there. Get back to me a.s.a.p. so I can make reservations.

Love Draco x

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **-none-

Drakey,

How are you? Long time, no see. We were wondering, how would you and Harry like to pose nude for some pictures, maybe throw in a few of you frolicking? We want to make a Harry/Draco calendar, it's been one of our most popular requests, hopefully out by Christmas. Have a shot of you two in just a Santa hat for December, dominatrix outfits for October, that kind of thing. Of course you two would get a cut of the profit. Do get back to us.

Fred and Gorge

-&-

**To: **Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** Subject:** Nude calendar

Satan twins,

I thought I had a restraining order put against the two of you?! You're not meant to contact or come within a 200m radius of me. As for the calendar, Harry and I will not strip for any calendar, we would not violate out relationship or our bodies for any amount of money…how much money?

Malfoy

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Money

Aprox. 2 million galleons

-&-

**To: **Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: Money

I'll buy the Santa hats, we already own the dominatrix outfits.

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Reservations

Sure, dinner sounds nice, but let me make the reservations. I want to surprise you. I'll make them for about 8ish, that gives us time to get home and get changed without rushing, merlin knows you need at least 2 hours to get ready properly. I love you.

Love Harry x

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Help please?

Hermione,

I know you said that you weren't going to help me anymore, but I just want one tiny favour. Could you get me a reservation in that really romantic restaurant in Covent Garden, you know the ridiculously expensive one? I've decided, I'm just going to ask Draco at a nice restaurant, nice and simple, what can go wrong? He can't choke on the ring, and there are no things for me to walk into, it's accident and complication free. Nothing can go wrong.

Harry x

-&-

Nothing can go wrong …Where have we heard that before?

-&-

**Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter, please review! Find out next chapter what happens with Harry's next attempt at proposing to Draco.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Thanks for all your suggestions! This chapter is credited to both NarwhalGirl17 and Quatre8ss, because both of their ideas helped create this chapter and a dedication to PaddyWaddy whose little dialogue I loved but couldn't use because it didn't fit in with the rest of the storyline. **

**a/n 2: This chapter isn't done in e-mails, I wanted to write one that was just narrative and dialogue and I chose this one!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, the e-mails and e-mail addresses are FAKE!**

**Chapter 6**

Harry sat across from Draco, nervously wringing his hands as the waiter took their order. Draco placed his hands on top of Harry's and smiled warmly at his lover.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous," asked Draco, a hopeful excitement swelling in him at the prospect at what he thought Harry would be asking that night.

Harry smiled back and nodded his head, "I'm fine, and why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm about to ask a life changing question at all, or that I'm about to face possible heart-breaking rejection is it?"

Draco threw his boyfriend a weird look and shook his head in mild amusement, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Dropping the napkin he had been anxiously tearing at, Harry replied, "I told you I'm fine." He held Draco's hands, and he thumb stroked gently over Draco's fingers, "How about you? How was work?"

A gleeful expression lit up Draco's face, "Well, today we were researching…"

Harry studied the restaurant they were currently dining in whilst managing to look interested in what Draco was saying. It wasn't that he found Draco boring, but the somersaults that his stomach were currently doing made it near impossible to concentrate.

The restaurant was fairly small considering its popularity; it was tucked away in a romantic corner of Covent Garden and did the most delicious food. It was Draco's favourite place and often took months to get a reservation but being 'The Boy-Who-Lived' had its perks.

The waiter returned with their drinks and placed them on their table, cutting Draco's rambling off. Harry grabbed his vodka and coke (there was more vodka than coke), and started to chug it back. Noticing the speed at which is boyfriend was consuming his drink, Draco reached forward and pulled the drink away from Harry.

"Don't be getting pissed on me," Draco warned, setting the drink down.

Harry looked sheepish, "Sorry." Taking a deep breath, he added, "You were right today when you said about me needing to ask you something."

Draco perked up and sat up straight in his chair, "Yeah Harry?"

"I love you Draco, you know that right?" Draco nodded eagerly, prompting Harry to continue. "You're gorgeous, intelligent, witty and passionate about things that you love…"

"Don't forget sexy, cunning and brilliant," interrupted Draco.

Chuckling slightly Harry nodded, "Of course, those as well, and I'm so lucky that you chose me and not all the other amazing guys that would jump at the chance to go out with you."

"There are a lot of guys, I mean only yesterday, John from muggle communications was blatantly flirting with me at the lunch queue. He knows I'm taken yet there he was flirting away as if I was a single man. Even if I was I still wouldn't even think of dating him, have you seen his hair? Then there is Cassie, the ministers secretary, she doesn't even work anywhere near our department yet she's always round at my office, with her practically see through blouse, flicking her hair, doesn't she know I'm gay? It's pathetic really, I just can't help that I'm so irresistible."

Harry scowled at the blond across from his irritated, "You are pretty irresistible for someone who won't _shut up!_"

"Oh sorry Harry, you were saying…?"

"Thank you…as I was saying, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I want you and everyone else to know this, so Draco Lucius Malfoy…"

Harry reached into his jacket pocket to get the ring, Draco barely containing his anticipation, when Harry's hand grasped…nothing.

"Shit."

Checking every pocket in his jacket and pants, Harry began to panic, _where the hell did I put the ring…damn, of course…my coat pocket_

"Harry? What did you want to ask me?" Draco was starting to get impatient.

Harry's head snapped up, "I need to go get my coat, I'll be back in a sec."

Without waiting for a response, Harry jumped up and walked towards the small cloakroom near the restaurant entrance. He pressed the bell and waited for the teenage boy working the cloakroom to acknowledge him.

"How can I help you sir?"

Harry handed the boy his ticket, "I need my coat for a minute, my ticket number is 256."

Nodding, the boy headed into the small room full of coats, bags and scarves, and quickly returned looking sheepish, "I'm sorry sir but there seems to have been some sort of mix up."

"What kind of mix up?"

"Your coat is missing."

"What?! How could this happen?"

"Someone else must have been given your coat instead of theirs and not realised. I'm sorry sir, the best we can do is contact the customers that used our cloakroom service tonight and see if it turns up."

Harry's head dropped into his hands as he groaned in frustration. He turned his back on the teenage boy and thinking of ways to get himself out of the situation, he lifted his head to find his boyfriend glaring at no other than Marcus Jones.

-&-

"Draco I didn't know he was going to be there," Harry sort of apologised as they walked through the door of their home.

Draco shrugged of his coat and hung it up by the door, "I said it doesn't matter Harry," he replied shortly, moving past his boyfriend further down the hallway to where the phone was and pressed the button to listen to any new messages they may have had.

Sighing, Harry followed his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the blonds' waist, pulling him against his body as they listened to the usual messages from Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and work, "I'm sorry," he whispered in his ear. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Draco was about to reply when Ginny's cheery voice floated from the phone's speaker.

"Hey Harry, Hey Draco!"

"Hi guys," Blaise's voice came next.

"You're obviously not in or a bit preoccupied but we have some really big news and can't wait to tell you…we're getting married!"

Harry and Draco both tensed at the news but continued listening in silence.

"We know it's a surprise, but we've both been denying our feelings for so long so when Blaise asked earlier tonight, I had to say yes! Draco, you have to help me prepare an engagement party /giggle/ Blaise stop it/another giggle/ Okay guys, gotta go, bye!"

Ginny's voice cut out and Harry and Draco were left standing, a heavy tension in the air. Draco stepped out of Harry's embrace and headed up the stairs, "I'll ring tomorrow to congratulate them."

Harry contemplated calling the ex-slytherin's name but thought against it as he watched the blonds' retreating form. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"It's pretty pathetic, you can't propose, yet those two weren't even together and he managed to."

Harry glared at the portrait of a snake that Draco had bought on holiday, "Oh shut up!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sorry if some of the previous chapters are a bit messed up, I've accidently replaced them but I've sorted it out and it should fix soon. Oh, and thanks for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter - Not Mine, The e-mails are Fake!**

**Chapter 7**

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **(ManagerTJohnson.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Missing Goods

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am the manager of the Ten Wands restaurant that you previously dined at in Covent Gardens. Firstly I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for the incident that took place and I hope you will take satisfaction in knowing that the boy responsible has been fired. Secondly, I am pleased to inform you that your coat has been retrieved, and is available for you to collect. We hope you will not take the matter any further, and accept our compensatory free meal.

Yours truly, Thomas Johnson (Manager)

-&-

**To: **(ManagerTJohnson.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: Missing Goods

Mr. Manager,

Thanks for finding my coat, but you really didn't need to sack that boy. It was a genuine mistake, I wouldn't want anyone fired because of me. I'm sure I heard him saying his girlfriend was pregnant. I would be more satisfied if you didn't sack him.

Thanks, Harry Potter (Gryffindor)

P.S. I'll pick up my coat today during my lunch hour

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Miss you

I miss you. Please talk to me. You've practically ignored me since the other night. I know you were angry that Marcus showed up at the restaurant but how many times can I apologise for that? I was going to get tickets to the Chudley Cannons game, they're playing the Tutshill Tornadoes, and I know you fancy the new Tornadoes player – I've seen the magazines. Get back to me.

Love, Harry xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (million more kisses)

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **My wedding

Draco,

It's me!! Can you believe Blaise proposed? I nearly fainted – in a good way. I have so much to do. I want a summer wedding. I need flowers, caterers, a venue, a dress…the list goes on. That's why Draco, I want you to be my wedding planner! You're a natural at this kind of thing, and have unnatural organising skills. I was thinking that we need a theme…maybe underwater, or Just Pink! Oooh…the 70s, disco, space, fame, winter wonderland…** System crash **

Ginny paused from her psychotic e-mail babbling and leant back in her chair, "Why's the computer crashed?"

-&-

**To: **Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Your wedding

Ginny,

First of all calm down you psychotic red headed nut! Second of all, what are you planning? An American prom? Underwater, the 70s, SPACE?! No, no, no. You obviously do need my help, but then again you're a Weasley, so it's in your genes to be useless, I mean did you see the atrocity of Charlie and Tonks wedding, the flowers totally clashed with her dress…sorry getting off topic. I'll be around at 7 with my binders, I have one for flowers, women outfits: both bride and bridesmaid, men outfits, food, venues in Britain, venues in Europe, venues in other parts of the world, seating plans that can work for any wedding, table settings, and finally one for other odd bits. They're all colour coded for what goes well with what. I've been collecting these things since Harry and I started dating. I'll see you later Weaslette…damn I won't be able to call you that anymore.

Draco

-&-

**To: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail)** From: **Oliver Weasley (SaveABroomRideMe.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Us

Percy,

We need to talk. Last night was…I've missed you. I know you feel guilty because of Penelope but I'm miserable without you, and can you say that you're happy without me? I'm sick of hiding Percy, I want to be with you, whenever I want, not having to sneak about whilst watching you live and be with someone else. I know you feel the same or you wouldn't have come round last night. Follow your heart for once Perce.

Love you, Oliver x

-&-

**To: **Blaise Zabini (LonelyWithoutRed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Ginny

Blaise,

Now you're marrying our sister, my brothers and I would like to say welcome to the family, as well as saying a friendly little warning. We accepted your relationship back in Hogwarts, hoping she'd got over that I-want-to-date-guys phase, but obviously she didn't, so if you hurt our little sister, we'll castrate you and feed your bits to Crookshanks, okay?

Ron (and Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie)

P.S. Crookshanks bites hard

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Sirius Black (Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Dinner

Hey,

We haven't heard from you in a bit and we were wondering if you and the blond git wanted to come around for your tea. Remus bought himself a new recipe book and wants to try some of them out, so we're the unfortunate guinea pigs. I haven't got the heart to tell him he can't cook. Get back a.s.a.p.

Love Sirius x

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Thanks for your reviews. Sorry about last chapter, I needed a filler.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and these e-mails are fake...repeat...these e-mails are fake, people!**

**Chapter 8**

**To:** Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Cannons vs. Tornadoes game

Hey,

I was wondering if we were still on for the Cannons vs. Tornadoes game, I got the tickets in the post yesterday. I would have asked you last night but you were already asleep and you had already left this morning when I woke up. Why didn't you say goodbye like you usually do? Are you still mad at me because I thought you'd forgiven me? Listen, you don't have to answer back with an answer, I'll be waiting at the stadium, we're in Stand E, Row A, and our seat numbers are 22 and 23. I'll see you there.

Love, Harry xx

-&-

**To: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail)** From: **Penelope Clearwater (RavenclawBeauty.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Where are you?

Percy,

Where are you? I got home last night and you weren't there, and all your clothes and stuff isn't either. Are you leaving me?! Listen, I know things haven't been great for a while but we could have talked about it, worked through it. Do I not deserve an explanation at least? I understand if you need a bit of space, it will probably do us good to be apart for a while. Just know, I still love you but please at least lets talk, I should warrant that at least. I am still your girlfriend, even if we are going on a 'break'. Get back to me, I'm at work at the moment but if you want to meet for lunch or dinner tonight then I'm free.

Love, Penny xx

-&-

Harry stood, waiting, in the quidditch stand, feverishly looking for any sign of his boyfriend. The Cannons and Tornadoes game had already started and both teams had massively improved since Harry had watched them play. The player that Draco fancied flew past their stand, narrowly missing the line of spectators at the front.

Harry had to admit, the man was good at flying, but he couldn't help thinking smugly that he was better. He tried to keep his mind on the game but he kept nervously looking back at the entrance to the stand, hoping that Draco was just running late and would be walking through it soon.

Looking back at the score, Harry noticed that the Cannons had scored twice without him even noticing, he was that distracted. He sat back down and watched as the Tornadoes beaters worked in perfect synchronisation to knock the Cannons chasers off course. The game progressed, and as it neared closer and closer to half time, Harry began to panic. Draco still hadn't arrived.

Half an hour later, the referee blew his whistle, and the two teams descended to the ground. The large screen in the centre of the stadium, that had previously shown the score, now flashed with advertisements for various wand cleaning products to Butterbeer ads. Soon a male voice boomed out of the stadium speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen, look to the big screen."

The advertisements stopped and instead on the screen was five flashing words, "Draco will you marry me?" the magical camera swerved to focus on Harry and the empty seat beside him.

-&-

**To: **Penelope Clearwater (RavenclawBeauty.Wizardingmail)** From:** Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Meeting up

Penny,

I'm sorry I left yesterday without talking to you; I just didn't know what to say. We do need to talk, but not yet, soon though. This isn't something we can get over; this isn't something I _want _to get over. I did love you, but there was always something that just wasn't right, and now I know what. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, and I know what I tell you will hurt even more, but I'm not ready to tell you yet, or anyone else. I hope you'll forgive me.

Percy

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Draco

Harry,

What's going on with you and Draco? I've just had Ginny on the phone babbling on with herself about how she can't believe you've wrecked everything up, and she said something about 'can save the world easily but can't even propose' or something like that, I kind of stopped listening after a while. What did you do? How does Ginny know before me? I'm worried about you two. Please tell me what's going on.

Love Hermione

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **-none-

Draco,

Why didn't you come to the game today? And where are all your clothes, your side of the wardrobe is empty. Did you have a business trip that you forgot to tell me about? I'm sure I would have remembered if you'd told me. Hermione just told me that Ginny's been on the phone telling her I messed everything up, when did you speak to Ginny? What did I mess up? I'm going out if my mind here Draco wondering what I did wrong. I love you, you know that right?

Harry xx

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Us

Harry,

I love you but I can't do this anymore, I can't do _us _anymore. Lately, you've been distant, and quiet, leaving me to wonder what _I've _done wrong. I believe you when you see nothing happened between you and Jones but that doesn't change anything, the idea that I thought something might be happening is enough for me to think that maybe everything isn't okay. I know you've been trying to tell me something for a while but haven't been able to and I know what you wanted to say. I just don't understand why you just didn't say it and get it over with instead of dragging it out. I've never been happier than when I'm with you, and I still want to be with you, but not like this. I'm staying with Blaise for a while until I can find my own place, I'll send him around for the rest of my stuff next week, I don't really want to see you right now. I'm sorry things ended up like this.

Draco

-&-

It was truly over.

* * *

**Aww, how sad. Only one more chapter to go! Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Thanks for all your reviews, I know you've been anticipating this chapter so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Again, e-mails are fake, and nothing belongs to me**

**Chapter 9**

**To: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail)** From: **Penelope Clearwater (RavenclawBeauty.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **What's going on?

Percy,

What the hell is going on? I saw you this morning at Diagon Alley snogging Oliver Wood!! Please tell me it was just a hallucination. Is that why you left me? For Oliver Wood?! I can't breathe…did you see what you're doing to me? I demand an explanation; I know I was being all nice about our 'break-up' but now…wait until I tell your mother.

Penelope

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Talk to me

Harry,

Please come out of your house. You've not moved in 2 weeks, everyone's starting to get worried, and your team can't cope without you. I know you miss Draco, and we're not expecting you to have got over him in 2 weeks, but locking yourself away is not the answer. Do you think he's just sat around the house moping? No, and despite how hard this is for you to hear, he's probably out partying, enjoying being single, just like you should be doing. Come around for tea tonight, you can stay with Ron and I, we have enough room. We're all here for you.

Love Hermione xx

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (IAmNotWhipped!.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **You're moping

Come on mate, you can't stay in all your life. The slimy, little ferret just isn't worth it. There are many more good looking guys out there, this isn't the end. I know you had your hopes up with the whole marriage thing, but could you imagine it? Harry Potter-Malfoy…it doesn't exactly flow, and I know that you would make your name double-barrel; I've seen you writing it all over your notebooks since we were in our seventh year. Just pick up a phone or respond to an e-mail, something to let us know you're alive. We'll be waiting…

Ron x

-&-

**To: **Penelope Clearwater (RavenclawBeauty.Wizardingmail) **From: **Percy Weasley (GeekyBookworm.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Oliver and I

Penelope,

I'm so sorry you had to see that this morning, I wanted to tell you myself but I didn't know what to say. Your threats to tell my mother are futile, I told the rest of the family last week after Ginny announced her engagement, she was too busy fussing over that to really care that I just come out that I was gay, not that I'm complaining. I hope we can still be friends in the future. I have to go, Ginny wants me for a dress robe fitting.

Percy xx

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** From: **Mrs. Weasley(MollyWeasley.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Harry

Hermione,

I went to see him dear, like you asked. It's such a shame, I really did think him and that Malfoy boy would lastHe looks terrible, even skinnier than he used to. The place is a tip, it's lucky I came over. I cleaned the place, and cooked him a casserole and lasagne, that should last for a few days, he needs to eat. I'm going back in a few days, I think it'd be good for him if you or Ron went to see him, I think he needs the company. Don't forget, the Burrow on Sunday for dinner!

Molly x

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (Mrs.RonWeasley.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **I can't believe you!

I cannot believe you sent Molly around! I have had to put up with her cleaning, and cooking, and fussing all bloody day. I was fine living in my own filth, and eating nothing, and just moping, it's what I wanted. I don't want to see anyone; I don't want to talk to anyone. Why couldn't you all just leave me alone? I'm grieving. I have lost the love of my life and he's never coming back, so I'll never be happy again. So, I'm sorry that I don't want to go anywhere, or embrace the single life, but I'm depressed. Please just leave me to cope on my own, and tell Molly not to come back in a few days like she said she would.

Harry

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **You and Draco

Harry,

Please talk to Draco. I know he said he doesn't want to see you, but he's miserable without you. He just stays in his room, crying over photo albums, and murmuring some inaudible babble. Just tell him you love him, and ask him to marry you. He'll come back to you, I know it for certain. Just talk to him, please, for all our sakes.

Love Ginny x

-&-

**To: **Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail)** From:** Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: you and Draco

Gin,

Is he really that miserable without me, or are you just saying that? I love him, he knows that I do, and he knows I was trying to propose, he said so himself, I quote: 'I know you've been trying to tell me something for a while but haven't been able to and I know what you wanted to say.' See? Anything I say won't make a difference; he's made up his mind. He knows that I wanted him to marry me, but still he left. I just want him to be happy, even if that means he's not with me.

Harry

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From:** Ginny Weasley (MissingYou.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I'm starting to really lose my patience

Harry,

He doesn't think you were trying to propose, he thinks you were trying to break up with him! Originally he thought you were trying to break up with him, then he thought you were trying to propose, but after everything, he's back to thinking you were trying to break up with him. You need to tell him, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. At least think about it, please?

Gin x

-&-

**To:** Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)** From:** Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I need to talk to you

Draco,

I really need to talk to you. I know you don't want to, but for both our sakes please. I need to explain something.

Harry x

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)**Subject: **RE: I need to talk to you

Harry,

I don't want to talk to you, I told you that. I don't want to hear your explanations, I don't think I could go through that. I need to get over you, and talking to you isn't going to help that. Please, leave me alone for a while.

Draco

P.S. Blaise is going to pick the rest of my stuff up tomorrow

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail)**From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** You don't understand

Draco,

You've got it all wrong. I wasn't trying to break up with you; I was trying to ask you something else entirely. Please give me a chance to talk?

Harry

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **-none-

Then just ask me.

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (HarrysBroomstick.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (Malfoysgoodinbed.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **-none-

Will you marry me?

-&-

Harry stared at the computer screen and pressed refreshed again: no new e-mails. It had been 10 minutes since he had sent the e-mail and no reply. He was starting to panic; if Draco said no now, then that would be it. He pressed refresh again, no luck. Footsteps approached the home office doorway; Harry turned to see who it was, expecting Hermione or Molly trying to persuade him to leave his house, and froze. Draco.

The blond was leant against the doorframe, an expressionless look on his face. Harry stared up at him from his seat in the computer chair, his heart rapidly beating. Neither said anything, waiting for the other to speak first. Finally, Draco broke the silence with a whisper, loud enough for Harry to hear "Ask me again."

Harry stood up and slowly walked towards the door until he stood in front of Draco, "Will you marry me?"

Draco looked intently into Harry's bright green eyes, his gaze flickering over the slightly younger man's face, before gazing back into his eyes, and nodding, and a choked 'yes' escaping his lips.

-&-

_**Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter**_

_**Invite you: **_

**_Wizardingmail Reader _**

**_to share in their love_**

**_And happiness as they exchange_**

**_Vows of marriage and begin their_**

**_New life together_**

**_At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_On 15th June at 2.30 pm_**

* * *

**That's it! The end of Wizardingmail. Thank you for all your reviews both for this one and the first Wizardingmail, and thanks to those that have stuck with me for both of them, it means a lot. I hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them, and have fun at Harry and Draco's wedding! I'll see you there!**

**Muggleborn Fairy x**


End file.
